memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orion slave girl
Images The images have been changed here a few of times. My choice would be to have one image from each series; ie, TOS, TAS and ENT. If that is to be the case, we have to decide which ENT image to knock out... unless the consensus is to leave it as is? Tyrant 20:51, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC)Tyrant :The TAS image is not accurate for this page. Devna may have been an Orion female, and she may have danced, but she was not an Orion slave girl -- which is what this article is about. I like how it is now because the first image is of a girl "on the market" in the 22nd century, the second is of three featured slave girls and the third is of Vina as a slave girl in the 23rd century. Compared to the other images removed...which, I agree, were over doing it these three seem to be the best. --Gvsualan 21:09, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC) Quotes I'm not sure we can claim that Commodore Mendez really said that quote. He was afterall an illusion when onboard the shuttle and the Enterprise. I think we can however assume that his essence could have made that comment, and it does match up to what we saw in . Is the real reason we're saying this is because it makes everything easier and less complicated? --AC84 07:14, 12 Jun 2005 (PAC) :False image Mendez wasn't along for the ride to spread false rumors about Orions, why would he have to? He was simply there to stall for time by allowing the court martial to go on. Besides, Kirk didnt seem to dispute the fact when Mendez said it, so why dispute it here? --Gvsualan 09:51, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Dance I think the dance that the slave girls do should be given it's own page. It can be linked here and at dance. Someone with an eye for choreography can take a crack at it. As the moves of the dance would be relevant both 'in universe' and meta. Differences between TOS and ENT could be noted. Perhaps, Orion slave girl dance unless there is a better naming idea. Jaf 21:25, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf Removed Info I removed the following background note as POV and out of place: :It is perhaps a mark of Garth's insanity that he seems quite removed from the suggestible state in which the healthy Human male finds himself. His attraction for Marta too seems to be past – unless it is the source of the great resentment Garth obviously feels toward her. I also removed the following: :The term "Orion animal women" is used by Doctor Boyce derisively, in order to help his captain see that he could never really live the life of a flesh trader on the Orion colony. Otherwise the term is uncanonical, though used in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. In that case, the term IS canonical. I also removed the image and reference to Devna, because as pointed out a few years ago she is NOT a slave girl. Here's the info: :In Elysia, Devna was the Interpreter of Laws for the Elysian Council. She missed her home planet but in the end decided not to return there. ( ) – Cleanse 07:36, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Where was it pointed out that she was not a slave girl, considering we do not fully understand what defines a slave girl? I mention this because she does state: "You have seen the dance of Orion women before?" when she does her dance, which was essentially the same dance we saw Vina performing as a slave girl. Additionally, even if the "animal girl" reference contradicts itself, the contradictory part should have been removed, not the whole reference. --Alan del Beccio 21:28, 16 January 2008 (UTC)